Tu m'appartiens
by HC-IIX
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour entre TresXAbel Yaoi. Déconseillé au plus jeune. Je ne suis pas bonne pour résumé, donc allez voir. Rating R un viole de trois à six lignes pas plus.


« Lilith… »

«…CAIN? Qu'as- tu fait? » dit Abel d'un air terrifié.

« Je lui ai tout simplement… » Cain commença sa phrase. Il regarda son frère avec un sourire démoniaque. «…enlevé son nano machine. »

Abel se mit à trembler de peur et de colère. Cain saisit Lilith par ses cheveux devant son frère. Abel, lui qui avait déjà la peau pâle, devint encore plus blême.

« Non… Lilith… NOOOOOOOON!»

††††††

††††††

Abel bondit brusquement et faillit tomber d'un des bancs du Vatican d'où il sommeillait. Son visage était recouvert de minuscules gouttelettes de sueur. Il avait certaines misères à retrouver son souffle.

« Lilith… »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule gauche d'Abel. Cela surpris Abel et ce dernier l'enleva en la frappant.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. »

Abel se tourna pour voir que ce n'était que son compagnon Tres. Tres fixa le visage d'Abel d'un air neutre et remarqua une larme qui se faisait un trajet en descendant la joue de son camarade qui tremblait violemment. Il l'essuya avec son pouce vêtu d'un gant blanc. Abel ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi pleurez- vous, Nightroad? »

« J'ai peur. Je me sens si seul sur cette planète. Je veux être aimé par quelqu'un qui ne voit pas que le monstre en moi. As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un? »

« Négatif, je ne suis incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Les émotions sont inutiles dans mes missions. Je ne suis qu'un androïde sans émotions. » Tres baissa la tête, mais ne changea pas d'expression faciale. Oh que si! Il était non seulement capable d'aimer, mais il éprouvait des sentiments, des sentiments envers une magnifique créature chère à ses yeux.

« Je ne crois pas à ces idioties! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un humain caché en toi. Si tu n'avais pas de sentiments… Pourquoi es-tu à mes côtés pour me consoler? » Abel regarda intensément le visage de Tres. « Es-tu restés ici tout le temps de mon sommeil? »

« Positif! Je suis resté tout ce temps. Vous vous êtes évanoui. Donc je vous ai étendu sur ce banc. Pour ce qui est de l'autre question…Je n'en sais rien. »

« Qui est Lilith? » Tres demanda timidement essayant de caché sa jalousie.

« C'est la Krusnik 04. La femme que j'ai tant aimée. Elle était si douce et si délicate à comparer ce que j'étais. Elle avait réussit à changer mon mal en bien. Mon frère disait qu'elle était un obstacle à mes yeux. Il ne voulait pas que je sois un être bien. Car dans ce temps….j'haïssais les humains. Cain avait donc, enlevé le nano machine de Lilith qui l'avait engloutit dans un très long coma et l'avait ensuite, entraîné dans la mort. Cain avait utilisé son nano machine pour devenir encore plus puissant. J'aurais pu sauver Lilith grâce à ma forme Krusnik. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard. J'aime mon frère, mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il ferait cela. Je me suis dit que c'était la faute de son nano machine…ensuite, j'ai réalisé que c'était vraiment lui. Tout cela est de ma faute. Je ne suis qu'un monstre! »

« Négatif! Abel, Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Abel était étonné que Tres l'ait tutoyé.

« Qui suis-je, alors? »

Tres prit d'une main le visage d'Abel d'un geste délicat. Il essuya une autre larme avec sa main libre.

« Tu es un prête si gentil et si aimable envers les gens. Toutes créatures qui protègent les humains des ennemis ne font pas d'eux des monstres. Il arrive parfois de faire des erreurs. Ce qui est arrivé à Lilith n'était pas de ta faute. De toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle créature que toi. »

« Tres? » Abel rougit. « As-tu des problèmes avec ton programme? »

« Négatif! Tout va bien. » Les pouces de Tres effleurait les joues rouges d'Abel. « Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi me touches-tu comme cela? » Abel répondit avec une autre question.

Tres cessa de toucher lorsqu'il réalisa que ses émotions avaient pris le dessus.

« Je…je n'en sais rien…Je suis terriblement désolé Nightroad-Shinpu. »

Tres se leva d'un mouvement brusque et se dirigea vers l'arrière du Vatican laissant un Abel-confus. Ce dernier se leva et alla rejoindre Tres. Il se mit face à l'androïde.

« Pourquoi? » Abel lui demanda de nouveau.

« Vous avez raison. C'est un mal fonctionnement, c'est tout. Je vais aller voir père Wordsworth.»

« Je ne te crois pas! » Abel lui dit clairement.

Abel posa sa main sur la joue de Tres. Tres s'approcha de ce dernier. Il aimait tellement Abel, mais il avait peur…Il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter. Il ne voulait pas que les gens autour de lui rient de lui.

« Nightroad-Shinpu! »

Abel enleva sa main de sur la joue de Tres d'un mouvement rapide.

« Ah! Tiens, tiens… Vous êtes là! En plus avec de la compagnie….Tres-Shinpu. » dit Noelle.

« Et bien! Bonjour Sœur Noelle. » Abel dit d'un ton nerveux. Tres regarda Noelle d'une drôle de manière. Elle lui sourit, car bien sûr….Elle, seule, savait ce qui se passant dans la tête de l'androïde.

« Nightroad…vous semblez nerveux. Ai-je corrompu une discussion? » Elle fit un clin-d'œil à Tres. Celui-ci baissa la tête.

« Et bien…non…je ne crois pas… » Abel regarda en direction de Tres et remarqua l'air bizarre de son compagnon.

« Je voulais simplement vous dire qu'il y avait une réunion à 8h00 A.M. de tous les agents AX. » Noelle avertit les deux.

« Bon d'accord, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit Noelle. Bonne nuit Tres… je te reparlerai demain. »

††††††

††††††

Le baiser était doux et calme. Abel n'avait jamais été embrassé pendant toutes ses années vécus sur cette planète. Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était si passionnant. Il avait deux mains qui frottaient dans son dos de bas en haut. De forts bras le maintenaient en place. Tout était si parfait. Abel brisa le baiser et regarda le visage en face de lui. Il était magnifique. Aucune imperfection ne faisait surface. Comment était-ce possible? Un être parfait…devant lui. Un de ses yeux était brun-rouge et l'autre était marron-noir. Son expression ne changeait point. Abel pouvait seulement lire dans ses yeux. Le visage embrassa Abel de nouveau. Cette fois si, il sortit sa langue. Il embrassa le cou et la mâchoire d'Abel. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais pensé que le visage était si talentueux.

††††††

††††††

Abel se réveilla brusquement au son des cloches de 7h30 A.M.

« Tres? Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de Tres qui m'embrassait? » Abel rougit et toucha ses lèvres. Comment serait-ce embrassé un homme? Comment serait-ce embrassé Tres?

Abel s'assit dans son lit et regarda l'heure…7h35… Il se leva et mit son uniforme du Vatican et se prépara pour la réunion.

« J'irai parler à Tres tout à l'heure...»

Abel ouvrit sa porte de chambre et la première chose qui remarqua était Tres qui l'attendait devant sa porte. Abel se demanda combien de temps était-il planté là.

« Bon matin Tres! Que fais-tu là? Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attendais? » Abel demanda à son compagnon.

« Je voulais seulement vous attendre pour aller à la réunion. Cela fait exactement 13 minutes, 20 secondes et 32 millisecondes. 2 minutes, 40 secondes et 28 millisecondes de plus et j'aurais crus que vous étiez déjà parti...»

Les joues d'Abel rougeoyèrent. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Je n'aurais pas crus que tu allais m'attendre ce matin.» Abel eut l'image de Tres qui l'embrassait. Il devint de plus en plus rouge.

« Nightroad-Shinpu? Est-ce que vous allez bien? Vous êtes tout rouge.» Tres demanda d'une voix sèche et rapide, mais à la fois si inquiète. Il mit sa main sur le front d'Abel qui brûlait de chaleur. Abel attacha son regard sur Tres. Son cœur battait rapidement. Il regarda ses lèvres…il voulait tellement l'embrasser. Il commença à être étourdit par de multitudes sensations. Il réalisa que Tres dégageait un parfum agréable qui envahissait son nez. Abel n'avait jamais réalisé cela. Peut-être parce qu'avant-hier, il se disait que Tres n'était qu'un androïde.

« Je vais bien. Cela m'arrive souvent. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.» Abel fit un sourire pauvre à Tres. S'il pouvait savoir comment il se sentait en ce moment près de lui. Il se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre située à droite de sa chambre.

« Vous vouliez me parler suite à votre sommeil…»

« Oui, mais par contre, on se reparlera après la réunion. Il ne faut pas être en retard!» Abel ferma ses yeux et se retourna en direction de son ami. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le corridor et Tres le suivit de près.

††††††

††††††

« De nombreuses villes ont été détruite par une source inconnu. Un des survivants crut entendre une mélodie d'horreur jouée par un orgue. Je veux que Krusnik, Gunsligner, Sword Dancer et Dandelion alliez investiguer ces villes.»

« Pourquoi, ne puis-je pas y aller? » Esther demanda à Caterina.

« Tu es la messagère. Cette mission est trop dangereuse. » Caterina lui répondit d'un ton sérieux.

Esther regarda Abel et ensuite tous les autres.

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance. C'est cela! » Esther partit en pleurant, courant vers le couloir des chambres.

« Esther! Attends, ce n'est pas ce que Caterina voulait dire! » Abel cria, mais c'était trop tard. Sœur Blanchett était déjà partie.

« Enfin bref, vous partez demain en avion à l'aube. »

Abel s'inclina devant sa supérieure et alla voir si Esther allait bien. Tres grogna de jalousie.

« Tiens, Tiens. Serait-ce Tres qui grogne? » Leon mit une main sur l'épaule de Tres. « Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui… Après tout…tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a entre lui et Esther. De toute façon, tu es une machine. Tu ne peux pas aimer personne. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, Leon-Shinpu! » Tres quitta la salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Je crois que j'ai touché un fil sensible. Ne te sauve pas de tes problèmes! » s'écria Leon avant d'éclater de rire.

« Leon, Cesse tes idioties! » répondit Hugue. Leon se tourna vers Hugue et lui sourit. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il quitta lui aussi la salle. Hugue rougit et regarda Caterina. Il s'inclina et fuit la salle à son tour rejoindre Leon.

††††††

††††††

Tres se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'il vit Abel. Il s'accota sur le cadre de porte et l'espionna. Il vit Esther qui s'approcha d'Abel.

« Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui… Après tout…tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a entre lui et Esther. De toute façon, tu es une machine. Tu ne peux pas aimer personne. »

Tres ferma les yeux. Leon avait raison.

« Je n'ai aucune chance… Je ne suis qu'une machine! »

« Vous n'êtes pas qu'une machine, Tres-Shinpu. »

Tres se tourna et vit Noelle.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez envers Abel. N'inquiétez-vous pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit. Vous devez lui dire. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de sa réaction. J'ai confiance en vous. L'aimez-vous? »

« Positif! »

« Et bien! Qu'es-ce que vous attendez! » Noelle sourit à Tres et celui-ci faisait que la regarder.

« Il est avec Esther en ce moment… »

« Vous partez en mission ensemble…Vous aurez amplement de temps pour lui dire. Vous n'aurez pas Esther entre vos pattes. » Noelle fit un clin-d'œil.

« Vous êtes étrange, Sœur Noelle…Vous me dites de dire à Abel que je l'aime, mais vous….vous l'aimiez et vous n'avez jamais été à la hauteur de lui dire. »

« Juste, mais je le savais que je n'avais aucune chance. » Noelle baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi aurais-je plus de chance? Je suis un homme…pire que cela…une machine…»

« Faites-moi confiance, Tres. Je dois me retirer. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Au revoir et bonne chance! »

Noelle se dirigea au bout du couloir.

Tres regarda Esther qui passait à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit.

« Bonjour Tres-Shinpu! Je suis désolée de m'avoir emporté tout à l'heure. J'étais confuse. »

« S'excuser n'est pas utile pour moi. Ce qui est arrivé à la réunion est resté à ce moment là. Au revoir… » Tres ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma derrière lui. Esther remarqua son visage. C'était un visage triste…UN VISAGE TRISTE! TRES? Ce n'est pas possible.

« Mais? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive tout d'un coup. »

« Esther, as-tu vu Tres? » demanda Abel.

« Hum….il est dans sa chambre… » Esther regarda Abel d'un air incertain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tres est très bizarre. Il avait un visage…triste… »

« Hum….» Abel baissa la tête. Esther remarqua l'air malheureux d'Abel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous deux? »

« J'ai…j'ai fait un rêve...Tres m'embrassait. » dit Abel d'une voix basse. Il fixa la porte de Tres. Esther resta figée et attacha son regard sur ses pieds.

« Je…dois lui en parler... » Abel cogna à la porte de Tres, mais ce dernier de ne répondit pas. « Tres, je dois te parler…je te l'avais promis. Je vais ouvrir la porte. » Abel entra et laissa Esther derrière.

Abel ferma la porte et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa vision. La chambre était bien propre et soigné. Il n'y avait que les pistolets qui trainaient sur le lit. Abel savait que Tres était quelque part, mais pourtant il ne le voyait pas. La chambre était très grande, mais pas tant que cela. Il décida d'aller voir sur le balcon. Sans doute, Tres était assis sur une chaise et admirait la ville. Tres ne l'avait pas entendu ouvrir la porte, donc il ne se retourna pas. Abel remarqua que Tres tenait une rose rouge. Elle était si belle. Tres la tenait d'un geste très délicat comme s'il savait qu'elle était fragile. Avait-il vraiment un humain en lui? Pouvait-il ou pouvait-il pas vraiment aimer? Normalement, une machine se foutrait du paysage et des roses, mais pas Tres… Abel eut la vision de son rêve avec Tres et rougit.

« Hum… Tres? » Tres se retourna au son de la voix d'Abel. « Est-ce que ça va bien? »

« Pour moi le processus de bien et de ne pas bien me sentir n'est pas possible. »

« Arrête! Ça suffit. Cesse tes absurdités! » Abel était vraiment sérieux. Il ne voulait pas rire. « Je le sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Esther a remarqué ton visage. »

«…» Tres se leva en regardant Abel. Il déposa la rose sur la table. Il prit le menton d'Abel de la main droite. Sa main gauche caressa la joue droite d'Abel. Tres fixa ses yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient d'un bleu lapis. Tres était sûr que s'il avait un cœur, Abel l'aurait transpercé. Tres regarda les lèvres d'Abel… Tres s'approcha graduellement jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

« Vous êtes magnifique… » Abel était confus et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais Tres l'embrassa. C'était comme dans son rêve. Un instant plus tard, Tres s'arrêta. Il regarda Abel.

« Je suis désolé. Je dois avoir un énorme problème avec mon programme. » Tres disparut et laissa Abel seul sur le balcon de sa chambre. Abel alla s'asseoir sur la chaise d'où Tres était assis avant sans rien dire. Il n'en croyait juste pas.

Une énorme explosion éclata juste à côté d'Abel. Abel bondit sur ses pieds. Il était pris de panique. « Et bien, tiens dont qui c'est. C'est mon cher Abel Nightroad. Le fameux Krusnik 02 que j'ai tellement entendu parler. » La voix était si familière. Où se cachait-il? Abel était aveuglé par l'amas de fumé. Il vit la silhouette s'approcher de lui. Abel se mit sur ses gardes. Il vit de longs cheveux noirs flotté dans le vent…Isaak…« Je crois bien que mon patron serait content de vous voir. Allons le visiter. »

Tout d'un coup, tout devint noir. Isaak avait assommé Abel.

††††††

††††††

Tres n'avait pas parlé à Abel depuis la journée d'avant. En fin….Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il trouvait cela bizarre. Il arriva dans l'entrepôt d'avion et vit Hugue et Leon, mais Abel n'était pas là.

« Où est Nightroad-Shinpu? » demanda Tres.

« Nous croyons qu'il était avec toi. » Hugue répondit. Leon devint nerveux.

« Putin! Il a le dont d'arriver en retard! J'ai le goût d'y écraser la tête à ce petit morveux.»

Tres pointa un de ses pistolets vers Leon. « Ne parlez pas d'Abel comme cela. Nous devons son respect. »

« O.K., O.K. Cesse de t'énerver. Enlève-moi ton putin de pistolet de vers moi! »

« Leon arrête de jurer. Nous sommes des prêtes, pas des habitants! » Hugue avertit Leon.

Sœur Kate apparut en hologramme devant les trois hommes. « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Krusnik a disparu, donc il a eu un changement de mission. Vous devez aller retrouver Krusnik. Paraît-il qui s'est fait enlevé par Isaak. »

Sœur Kate disparut. Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Tres baissa de la tête. C'était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé seul après l'avoir embrassé. Ses mains s'accroupirent en points.

« Tres? Est-ce que ça va? » Hugue demanda.

« C'est de ma faute….je l'ai laissé seul sur le balcon de ma chambre… Je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut! » Tres commença à être agité.

« Allons, ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous allons le retrouver. Et tu feras l'honneur de faire sauter la tête de celui qui a fait cela. Au fait, est-ce que c'est moi où tu ressens quelque chose pour notre cher Abel? » Leon tapa d'un geste délicat l'épaule de Tres.

Tres aurait certainement rougit s'il n'était pas un robot.

« Nous devons partir maintenant! » Tres changea de sujet.

††††††

††††††

Abel se réveilla dans une cellule. Il avait un énorme mal de tête. La pièce était assez restreinte. Il faisait noir, mais seule une petite fenêtre barricadée par des barreaux de fer laissait entrer la lumière du soleil à l'aube. Il y avait l'une de ces odeurs nauséabondes de cadavres et de sang. Cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Il s'accota sur le mur derrière lui et vit de nombreux squelettes.

« Ah! Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Cela faisait longtemps que vous étiez endormi. » Isaak était debout devant la cellule. Il avait les clés dans une de ses mains et une assiette. «Vous devez avoir faim. »

« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. J'ai plutôt mal au cœur…» Abel se leva et se mit sur ses gardes lorsqu' Isaak ouvrit la porte. Il déposa l'assiette à côté du prête. Il fixa Abel de bas en haut. Il sourit et effleura la joue du prête avec sa main. « Si doux…. À l'intérieur vous êtes seul….Pauvre petit Abel. »

Isaak se rapprocha d'Abel. Personne ne pouvait résister au charme d'Isaak. C'était l'une de ses tactiques pour distraire ses ennemis. Non, ne pense pas à lui...pense à…Tres. Abel se parlait dans sa tête et essayait d'échapper le regard d'Isaak. Isaak rit et saisit Abel par ses cheveux défais. Il le força à le regarder.

« Tout comme votre frère... Vous avez la même beauté, mais vous semblez plus…sensible. Je vais en profiter avant d'aller voir notre cher Cain. » Il embrassa le front d'Abel, ensuite, le nez et puis ses lèvres.

Tres… où es-tu? Abel essaya de pousser Isaak. Ce dernier avait plus de force, car Abel était trop fatigué et confus.

« TRES! »

††††††

††††††

Tres était assis à l'arrière de l'avion, tandis qu' Hugue et Leon pilotaient. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma réponse, Tres-Shinpu. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose envers Nightroad-Shinpu? »

Leon redemanda sa question.

« Laissez-moi tranquille Leon-Shinpu. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Mes sentiments envers Nightroad-Shinpu ne vous regardent pas!»

« Comment est-ce possible? Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu pouvais aimer. » Hugue demanda.

« J'ai certaines fonctions semblables aux humains. Elles sont inutiles dans les missions. » Tres dit d'un ton neutre.

« Donc…Tu avoues que tu aimes Abel…» Leon se répéta encore une fois.

« LAISSEZ-MOI! Je vous en pris…» Tres cria…Ce n'était pas son genre de crier, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tellement savoir si Abel allait bien.

« Positif…» Il répondit enfin. Hugue et Leon se regarda et ensuite regardèrent Tres. Tres baissa la tête. Il se sentait tellement coupable pour Abel. Il serra les dents très fort, puis grogna.

« Ne t'en fait pas. On va le retrouver. Abel est puissant…beaucoup plus que nous tous, donc je suis sur qu'il s'en sort. » Hugue rassura Tres.

††††††

††††††

Isaak enleva la cape d'Abel en embrassant son cou. Il dézippa doucement la tunique. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les histoires que comptait Cain à son sujet. Il était curieux à propos de l'histoire d'Abel et son passé.

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de bouger? _Abel essaya de repousser Isaak. _Tres…Où es-tu? Je t'aime tellement… _Des larmes de formèrent dans ses yeux. Ces derniers devinrent d'un rouge sanglant. _Non…qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je n'ai pas déclenché mon nano machine…_ _Je me sens bizarre… _Ses crocs sortirent et il devint pâle.

« Et bien, et bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » prit de panique, mais essaya de la caché sous un sourire maléfique. Isaak éclata de rire. Abel grogna et enfonça ses griffes dans les épaules d'Isaak. Ce dernier cria de douleur et frappa Abel dans la figure. Abel tomba parterre.

« Mais…il ne faut pas t'énerver. » Isaak mit un pied dans la figure du Krusnik pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Lâche-moi! » dit Abel d'une grosse voix robotique. Il prit Isaak par l'un des pieds et le lança sur l'un des murs qui l'opposait.

Abel se leva et regarda Isaak. Ce dernier ne vit que des yeux rougeoyants, car le Krusnik cachait la lumière du soleil.

« Je rêve…n'est-ce pas mon cher frère…Abel? » Une voix porta attention à Abel. Elle venait de derrière Isaak.

« Cain… » Il leva la tête et vit son frère dans l'entrée de la cellule.

« Et bien oui…c'est moi. Que fais-tu là? Tu es venu me visiter? » Cain s'approcha et caressa le visage de son frère avec ses mains. « Que tu es magnifique dans cette forme!» Parlant de sa forme Krusnik.

« Non, je ne suis pas ici pour toi…» répondit d'un ton neutre. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il aimait tant son frère, mais le détestait aussi.

« Ah ? Que fais-tu ici, alors? » Cain caressa le torse nu d'Abel.

« Demande-cela à Isaak! » Abel frappa la main de Cain qui touchait son torse. « Lâche-moi! » Il grogna et montra ses crocs à son frère. Cain sourit et tourna vers Isaak attendit sa réponse. « Alors? »

« Je voulais te l'amener… » Isaak s'agenouilla devant son maître.

« Je te remercie, mais dorénavant je ne veux plus que tu touches mon frère adoré. Comprit! » Cain ordonna Isaak.

« Oui…mon Maître… » Isaak disparut.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué! » Cain enlaça Abel dans ses bras. Abel resta immobile et avait toujours ce visage dangereux et méfiant.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Après tout…je suis ton frère…» Cain embrassa le front d'Abel. « À quoi penses-tu ou plutôt à qui penses-tu?

Abel ferma les yeux. C'était des jumeaux donc, Cain savait qu'il pensait à quelqu'un. Tres…Où es-tu?

« Personne… » Abel répondit.

« Ah? Pourtant, je t'entendais crier le nom de Tres lorsqu' Isaak essayait de te violer… N'est-ce pas Tres, l'androïde? » Cain éclata de rire. Il vit qu'Abel ni riait pas donc, il arrêta de rire.

« Tu étais beaucoup plus marrant sur Mars. Tu as trop change à cause de cette foutu Lilith. Elle a détruit le beau Abel que j'aimais tant. Ce n'était qu'une— » Abel lui coupa la parole avant même de finir ce qu'il avait à dire en le frappant tete-contre-tete. Cain tomba parterre, surpris du geste d'Abel. Abel prit Cain par le collet et le projeta sur le mur. Son visage était à au moins 10 centimètres de celui de Cain.

« Premièrement, Tres n'est pas qu'un robot et oui je l'aime! Deuxièmement, Lilith était quelqu'un de bien. Elle SEULE m'avait redonné confiance envers les humains. Si je ne l'avais pas écouté…Je serais devenu comme toi…Un monstre! Je te hais Cain! » Cain ne faisait que sourire. Il aimait tant voir son frère en colère. Cain prit les mains d'Abel et les mit derrière le dos de son frère.

« J'aime te voir en colère. » Cain embrassa Abel. Abel essayait de se débattre, malgré que son frère était plus fort que lui.

« Tres! Aide-moi! Je t'en pris! Je t'aime! » Cain sourit d'un air enjoué et maléfique.

Cain déshabilla Abel et ensuite se déshabilla lentement et sensuellement. Il commença à le caresser partout sur son corps. Il prit les deux jambes d'Abel et les enlacèrent derrière son dos. « Tu m'appartiens, Abel-kun. » lui murmura dans l'oreille d'une voix séduisante. Il pénétra Abel sans même le préparer. Abel devient blanc et cria de douleur. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Cain les attrapa avec sa langue. Après un long moment de plaisir, Cain vint en hurla le nom d'Abel.

Cain se rhabilla et déposa un tendre sur le front d'Abel. Il sentit la présence d'ennemis. « J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec tes camarades, surtout avec ton cher Tres. » Il disparut aussitôt.

Abel, prit de panique, se rhabilla et transforma en Krusnik.

††††††

††††††

Pendant ce temps…

« Je crois que c'est ici…Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? » Hugue brisa le long silence qui mettait Leon mal à l'aise.

Leon et Tres regardèrent par la fenêtre et vit une prison abandonnée.

« J'aimais beaucoup mieux celle d'où j'étais enfermé… »

Soudain, quelque chose heurta un des réacteurs de l'avion.

« Rapport de dommage majeur sur le réacteur droit de l'avion. Nous devons évacuer immédiatement. » Tres dit d'un ton brusque et neutre.

Les trois agents sautèrent de l'avion. Heureusement, l'avion volait en basse altitude.

« Merde! » dit Leon lorsqu'il vit l'avion s'écraser plus loin.

« Quelle belle accueil! Les agents AX viennent me rendre visite. Que c'est dont gentil! » dit Cain.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent et virent le frère d'Abel. Tres sortit ses deux pistolets et les pointa dans la figure de Cain. Ce dernier lui sourit. « Tres, c'est cela? »

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'Abel? » Tres lui demanda.

« Et bien voyons voir. Ah oui! Je l'ai violé. » Il éclata de rire. Tres grogna furieusement et son œil gauche devint rouge.

« Serais-tu jaloux par hasard? Aurais-tu voulu être à ma place? »

« Mode destruc— » Cain prit Tres par les deux bras et le força de laisser tomber ses fusils.

« Ah! L'amour peut tellement rendre quelqu'un aveugle. » Cain lui dit comme réponse. Il projeta une boule d'énergie sur Leon et Hugue qui les figea dans une grosse boule rougeoyante.

Cain donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Tres et celui-ci tomba sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Abel peut bien te trouver? » Cain demanda à Tres. Ce dernier ne fit que le regarder de haut en ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Que voulez-vous dire? »

« Tu ne le sais pas? Ah bon…de toute façon, cela ne te servira à rien, car je vais t'achever ici même! » Cain prit le bras gauche de Tres et l'arracha. Ensuite, il écrasa sa jambe droite. Il souleva Tres pour qu'il soit debout. Cain embrassa Tres sur la bouche. Il mit sa main sur le torse de Tres et une boule d'énergie rouge se forma. Il transperça le ventre de Tres avec une main.

« Adieu, Tres Iqus alias HC-IIIX— » Les yeux de Cain grossit de surprise et choque. Tres vit la faux d'Abel qui avait tranché un des bras de son frère. Cain cria de douleur et lâcha prise de Tres. Il fusilla Abel de plusieurs boules rouges. Abel prit Tres dans ses bras et le protégea de la fusillade. Tres regarda Abel en Krusnik.

« Abel… » Abel regarda Tres.

« Tres? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait! » Abel pleura. Il se leva et projeta d'immenses éclairs bleus vers Cain. Ce dernier les évita juste à temps lorsqu'il décida de s'enfuir.

Abel se jeta aux côtés de Tres en pleurant. Il prit le corps de Tres dans ses bras et caressa la tête de l'androïde.

« Tres… Non… Pas toi aussi. » Abel embrassa le front de Tres. « Je t'aime Tres… » lui avoua Abel.

Tres leva une main vers le visage d'Abel dans sa forme Krusnik et essuya une larme. Abel ferma les yeux.

« Je— Je t' — » Le silence se fut. Abel ouvrit les yeux et vit que les yeux de Tres étaient d'une couleur noire-rouge et sans vie.

« Tu— quoi Tres! Répond-moi! TRES! NON! » Abel éclata en sanglots. Il passa sa main sur le corps de Tres et sentit quelque chose. Il fixa l'endroit et vit un gros trou dans le corps de Tres.

« Ah non…Tres… » Abel ferma les yeux et colla son front contre celui de Tres.

Hugue et Leon s'approchèrent lentement, la tête basse, ne voulant pas déranger le Krusnik. Abel se retourna vers eux. Les deux reculèrent un peu en voyant le visage de colère et de tristesse. Abel regarda ses mains et vit de longues griffes. Tout d'un coup, il devint sa forme humaine.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur… »

« Allons voir William…Qu'est-ce que t'en dit? Hein, Abel? » Leon répondit en soulevant Abel. Hugue souleva le corps mort de Tres. Abel poussa gentiment Leon de côté et se dirigea vers Hugue.

« Laisse-moi l'amener. Je t'en pris… » Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau lorsqu'il vit le visage innocent de Tres.

« Bien sûr… » répondit Hugue. Abel prit l'androïde dans ses bras et le caressa. « Je t'aime tellement… »

Leon appela Sœur Kate pour leur envoyer un transport de retour.

††††††

††††††

Rendu au Vatican…

Abel était assis en petite boule sur un banc dans un couloir sombre du Vatican. Il pleurait doucement et silencieusement. « Tres…» soupira le prête.

Caterina s'approcha lentement de lui en faisant des petits pas. Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Abel et mit une main sur son épaule. Abel leva la tête et vit Caterina. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il éclata en sanglot.

«Abel…Ne t'inquiète pas. William sait ce qu'il fait. » Caterina regarda le visage d'Abel. Son visage était rouge et attristé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela auparavant. Abel se décolla de Caterina et essuya ses larmes. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que toi…Tres…» dit Caterina.

Abel regarda Caterina et baissa la tête. « Je dois t'avouer que ces sentiments étaient cachés depuis très longtemps de peur qu'il ne voulais rien savoir de moi. Enfin, je crois que je n'aurais pas du les garder aussi longtemps. Il est mort maintenant. »

« Ne dit pas ça. Il n'est pas mort, Abel. » Abel se leva doucement, laissa Caterina sur le banc et se dirigea vers le local de William.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que William n'était pas encore là. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le corps de Tres qui était étendu sur une table 'd'opération'. Il fondit dans la chaise la plus près du corps. « Ceci est de ma faute Tres. Je t'aime tellement. Tu n'es pas qu'un cyborg pour moi. » Il glissa une main sur le front de Tres.

William entra dans le local et vit Abel.

« Ah! Abel… Est-ce que ça va? » se tapa la tête contre sa main. « Bien sûr que non, je suis désolé. » William baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Abel envers Tres.

« Es-tu capable de faire quoi que ce soit avec Tres? » Abel brisa enfin son silence. William ferma les yeux et ne fit que sourire.

« Si j'ai été capable de le reconstruire après le Gunmetal Hound pourquoi pas maintenant? » Abel regarda Tres et embrassa ses lèvres toutes froides. Il se foutait de ce que William pouvait penser, mais le connaissant, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien dit.

« Fait tout ce que tu peux pour lui. Je t'en pris…Je vais te laisser faire ce que tu peux. » Abel embrassa Tres une dernière fois et quitta le local.

Abel se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était fatigué. Sa transformation Krusnik l'avait achevée. Il s'étendit sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Tout devint noir et tout d'un coup…plus rien.

††††††

††††††

_« Tu n'es qu'un assassin! » s'écria une personne. _

_« Tu l'as tué! Tu ne mérites que la mort! » dit une autre personne. _

_Abel regarda partout autour de lui et vit tous les prêtes et toutes les sœurs du Vatican le pointer du doigt. Il regarda dans ses bras et vit Tres qui était mort décapité. Il le serra dans ses bras, mais des bras l'attrapa et le sépara du corps de Tres. _

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre! » _

_Abel regarda ses mains. Elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Il réalisa qu'il était sous sa forme Krusnik._

_« Je ne l'ai pas tué…» Des larmes coulèrent._

_« Arrête de mentir! Nous avons tous vu ce que tu as fait! » Abel ne voyait aucun visage des personnes qui l'attacha sur une colonne._

_Abel aperçût au loin le visage maléfique de son frère Cain. Il avait un de ces sourires sadiques et vicieux. Cain poussa un rire de psychopathe._

††††††

††††††

Abel se réveilla en sursaut. Il essuya son front mouillé. Il était au bord des larmes. Il s'accroupit en petit bonhomme et pleura doucement.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et Abel s'assit dans son lit. Il regarda la porte et espérant que c'était Tres. Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit qu'Esther.

« Bonjour Esther…» Il baissa la tête. Esther lui fit un sourire pauvre.

« Bonjour Abel, comment vas-tu? »

« Mal…J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible. » Abel fit signe à Esther d'entrer.

« De quoi s'agissait-il au juste? »

« Vous étiez tous là, mais je ne voyais pas vos visages. J'avais Tres, mort, dans mes bras. C'était moi qui l'avais tué. Mes mains étaient recouvertes de sang. Vous m'aviez attaché sur une colonne pour me brûler et j'avais aperçut Cain au loin. »

« Qui est Cain? » Esther prit Abel dans ses bras.

« Mon frère…Il a tué Tres… » Esther serra Abel plus fort lorsqu'elle l'entendit pleurer.

††††††

††††††

Des jours passèrent et Abel commença à perdre espoir. Esther alla voir Abel tous les jours, car elle s'inquiétait pour la santé du prête. Il ne voulait plus manger et à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il faisait le même rêve.

Abel était debout devant une fenêtre et fixa le paysage sombre. Son dos était tourné contre la porte. Son index suivit une goutte de pluie qui glissait le long de la fenêtre lorsque tout d'un coup les lumières s'éteignirent par une panne de courant. Abel frissonna de peur et décida d'aller voir les autres membres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fonça dans quelque chose ou plutôt dans quelqu'un. Des bras saisirent Abel, mais celui-ci essaya de se débattre.

« Lâchez-moi! Je vous en pris! » Abel pleura de peur, mais quelque chose le calma. Il vit une petite lumière rouge s'allumer dans le visage de la personne. C'était son œil…Son œil!

« Tres? » Abel s'écria, mais un doigt se mit sur ses lèvres.

« Shhhh… Il y a des gens qui dorment. » Tres lui chuchota. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Abel.

« Viens…» Tres prit la main d'Abel et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il prit Abel dans ses bras et le déposa dans le lit. Il s'étendit près d'Abel et le prit dans ses bras.

« William a réussit…» Abel lui dit.

« Oui…mais c'est plutôt grâce à l'amour que j'avais pour toi que j'ai survécu…» Abel regarda Tres dans les yeux.

«Tres…»

« Je t'aime Abel Nightroad, Krunik 02. » Tres prit Abel et l'embrassa passionnément et sortit sa langue pour goûter Abel. Il avait un goût sucré (bien sûr).

« Je t'aime aussi Tres Iqus, HC-IIIX. » Il s'endormit dans les bras de Tres. Ce dernier le fixa toute la nuit. Il voulait être certain qu'Abel ne s'engloutit pas dans un mauvais rêve. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours…»

_Tu m'appartiens…toi et ton amour…_


End file.
